Megaman Starforce: The Dark Server
by Revolve X
Summary: Sonia has a sister. She likes Geo more than a brother. Read for more info. Pat is in love. GeoxSonia


OK. Sorry for stopping Megaman the rise of the starforce. I will start Megaman Starforce: The Black Server.

In the year 22XX, a boy with blue shorts and a red sweater, with a green pair of glasses called "Vizualizer". This boy was a special boy called Geo Stelar. This boy was special because he saved the whole world three times already, alongside with his AM-ian partner called Omega-xis. Geo could EM-Wave Change with his partner Omega-Xis to form the hero who saved the world 3 times, Mega Man.

One year after the Meteor G accident. Pat returned to school. Zack and Bud parents left to another country for a job.

"Everything is pretty quite there days" said the 11 year old Geo.

"Yeah if by quite you mean BORING then I agree 100%" said someone from thin air.

Geo puts on his Vizualizer and see an AM-ian named Omega-xis also known as Mega.

"Geo, you know you can see me through your Hunter" said Mega

"I know but I prefer the Vizualizer" said Geo

"OK. Do you think that we should check some viruses on the wave world?" said Mega.

"Nah. I don't feel like it. You know that the Stella Police and WAZA will take care of anything that pops up and since we defeated the crimson dragon the virus activity fell down and there is almost no more viruses in the wave world" explained Geo.

"Kid, this is dangerous. We are beginning to rust and I fear that any problem that might face Earth we won't be able to stop It." argued Mega.

"Mega, relax we won Andromeda, Le Mu, and Crimson Dragon. Nothing can beat us." Said /geo with a confidant tone.

"Oh yeah. You lost to Harp Note and Acid Ace in the last week." Said an angry Mega

"Lucky shot" said Geo losing the confidant tone.

At that moment he received a message from Sonia.

"SONIA" said the surprised Geo

"Your little girlfriend sent you a message. How nice?" said Mega

"She is not my girlfriend" shouted Geo

"Neither is that Luna girl" said Mega with a smirk

"I can assure you that Prez is not my girlfriend" said Geo with a calm tone.

"You fell for it. You fell for it."

"Fell for what?" said Geo then he realized he missed Sonia's name and started blushing seriously.

The water sprayer started to spread water across the room as it felt the heat coming out of Geo

Hope, Geo's mother, went upstairs opened the door and saw a wet Geo.

"Geo, did you play with water sprayer again" said an angry hope.

"No mom" said the wet Geo

"Ok. By the way Pat is waiting for you downstairs" said Hope

"Pat. Ok I am going down" said Geo as he passed Hope and went down

"He has grown up. Who can believe that 4 years ago he refused to make any friends" hope thought as she smiled.

She looked at Geo's room and saw it was not clean she sighed and said "but he still needs someone to clean his room."

With Geo

Geo went downstairs to find Pat waiting for him as he drank a cup of milk. Pat was wearing his usual outfit he had headphones plugged into his ears. He was the same as always except Rey isn't with him.

"Are you done? We need to go so we won't be late for the first day of school" said Pat.

"Ok I have everything but wait… there is something wrong" said Geo as he looked around the room.

"Oh you mean your father isn't here to use us as tables for his elbows. I asked Ms. Stelar and she told me that he had work so he left early" said Pat relaxed about the idea

"Oh you are right. Ok. MOM WE ARE HEADING OUT TO SCHOOL" shouted Geo

"HAVE FUN" she replied from Geo's room

They left the home and headed to school. They ran as they were chased by many fan girls of megaman. They reached the school as they rushed into the class panting hard as they fled from the fan girls. Both of them were facing the floor and panting

"We made it Geo" said the tired Pat.

"Yeah" said Geo. They then felt an immense aura the looked up from the floor and saw Luna with a dark aura around here

"Yikes" said Pat.

"You're late. Late. Late." Said the dark Luna

"Sorry" said Geo.

"No Excuses" said Luna

"Hey Prez what are these two empty chairs next to my and Pat's chair" asked Geo

"We well have two new students. I want you to be friendly ok." Said Luna

Geo remembered the message that Sonia sent him earlier as he opened it and read the following: _**I am going to surprise you today. Just wait.**_

"What is that supposed to mean? Do you have any ideas Mega?" asked Geo

"Beats me" answered Mega

Mr. Shepar then entered the class as all students sat down.

"Mr. Shepar you are our homeroom teacher" asked Luna

"Yes children. I want you to welcome two new students today." Said Mr. Shepar he then continued "the first one might be popular to all of you as she is known for her pink hair and hood. Without further ado, let us welcome Sonia Strumm.

Sonia Strumm entered the class with her normal outfit.

"Hey everyone I am Sonia. I would love to make new friends." Said an excited Sonia

"SONIA" all the class shouted

"Sonia you can go to your seat next to Geo" said Mr. Shepar

The class was talking about how lucky Geo was to sit next to Sonia Strumm in flesh

"Hey Geo, Long time no see" said Sonia cheerfully

"This the surprise you were talking about" asked Geo

"Yup" answered Sonia.

"Do you know her Geo" asked the confused Pat

"Oh yeah I forgot that you guys never met but I am sure you saw each other before. Pat this is Sonia you may have seen her in her EM wave form Harp Note and Sonia this is Pat you may have seen him in his EM form Gemini Spark" explained Geo.

"Nice to meet you Pat any friend of Geo is a friend of mine" said Sonia cheerfully

"Same here" said Pat and then whispered to her "Can you meet me at the roof there is something I need to know about you"

Sonia nodded.

"Oh No" grumbled Mega but loud enough for Geo to hear it.

"What happened Mega" asked Geo

"If Sonia is here that means…" Mega was cut by a voice from Sonia's Hunter

"I am glad you remember me" said the voice as Lyra materialized.

Mega materialized to and said "how can I forget you, you out-of-tune-useless harp"

"At least I am not a half reptile half brained AM-ian" defended Lyra

"Care to say that again Lyra" said Mega

"My pleasure…" Lyra and Mega was cut by Geo and Sonia saying

"Wizard Off"

"Settle down class" said Mr. Shepar and then continued "The next student is new to the city. Please enter Selena Strumm.

A girl almost as Pat's height entered the class. She had long black hair reaching her back. She was wearing a blue jeans and a long sleeve shirt with rainbow colors on it. She was wearing a cap with blue heart on the cap. She had earphones in the device. She didn't wear any make up. She was simply beautiful. She just smiled and said "Hey my name is Selena. I just want to make as much friends as I can…

All the boys stared at her including Pat {first time he ever looked at any girl like this} and Geo {which was slapped by Sonia to wake him up of his daydreaming}

"What was that for" asked Geo in pain

"That was for staring at another girl but me" said an angry Sonia and then realized what she said and started to blush luckily for Geo didn't pay attention as he was shocked by the slap.

They heard Pat which was next to Geo whispering "Selena"

"Since you are new here would you mind if we ask you some question" asked Mr. Shepar kindly

"Not at all shoot" said Selena

"What do you like in a guy" asked a random boy

"Well. That is personal sorry." Answered Selena

"Since your surname is Strumm do you know Sonia" asked a random girl

"Actually yeah, Sonia is my sister" answered Selena

"SISTER" shouted all the class

"Sonia did you know about this" asked Geo

"How could I not know about my sister" answered Sonia

"How come you never told me" asked Geo

"I'll explain later" said Sonia

"Selena take your seat there next to Pat" said Mr. Shepar

She went to the seat next to Pat and sat down.

"Hey. I guess you're Pat. Nice to meet you I am Selena" said Selena.

"Hey I am Patrick Sprigs. Nice to meet you" said Pat nervously.

After the class Sonia and Pat were in the roof.

"So what do you want to ask me about?" asked Sonia

"I want to let you know that if you like Geo then…." Pat was cut by Sonia saying "Like Geo .What makes you say that?" asked Sonia blushing

"Come on I won't tell him so just admit it and I will help you in finding out if he loves you or not…" said Pat.

"Okay fine. I like him. I can't believe that we just met and know what is going on in my mind but wait you met me and knew I had a crush on Geo so you know Geo for more than a month so you might just know how he feels about me" Sonia said with hope…

"Yeah and I can assure you that he also like you" said Pat cheerfully.

"Thanks Pat" said Sonia as she hugged him "I am going to tell him my feeling tomorrow."

"OK no problem" said Pat as Sonia exited the room.

"That made her happy" said Pat as he was going to the elevator a girl just ran into him causing him to fall on the floor. To his surprise it was Selena.

"Pat. Thank goodness I found please save me." Said the terrified Selena

Pat stood up helped Selena up "What is the matter?" asked Pat

"There is this boy that is running after me. He asked me to become his girlfriend but I refused so he started chasing me. He is about a year bigger than us" said Selena terrified

Then the elevator opened as the boy came in.

"Come on you know you want me" said the boy.

"No" said Selena

"Leave her alone" said Pat

"This is not of your business… hey I can defeat you and show her that I can protect her instead of you forest head" said the boy.

"Bring it on" said Pat

"Be careful Pat" said Selena worried. She then sent a HELP message to Sonia

The fight started as the boy rushed towards Pat as Pat dodged it. Pat then started to nail him down with some punches as the boy blocked all of them. The boy then kicked Pat sending him in the floor. Pat slowly got up to see that he was slammed into the sprinkler of the roof.

"PAT" Selena said

"Damn it… he is too strong" said Pat weakly

"Now you see I beat your guardian so I am stronger. You are coming with me" said the boy as he approached Selena.

"Leave her alone" said Pat angry.

His face went darker. He is the same in everything.

"I am back" said the dark Pat as he stood up again.

"So you want some more" he shouted as he rushed towards him. Only to be heat in the face by the dark Pat's kick.

"My name is Rey. This is the person who is going to beat the hell out of you. So remember this name" said Rey.

He then went and started beating down the boy badly. When the boy had the chance to counter he quickly ran through the stairs and escaped.

"Pathetic" said Rey

"Pat?" asked Selena as he got closer to him.

Then the elevator opened as Sonia and Geo came out of it.

Rey shoved Geo and Sonia out of the way and tried to enter the elevator before it close. However, he couldn't make it

"What was that for?" said Sonia

"Pat. Are you alright" said Geo

Then suddenly Rey started to scream as his face became lighter and was feeling tired.

"Why?" he asked

"What happened?" asked Sonia

"Rey… is back" said Pat


End file.
